Rescue
by Zinaida
Summary: Draco is on a rescue mission to save Potter.  Potter has been tortured and Draco promises to take very good care of him.  Smut ensues.


Draco never expected to actually like his job at all. Well, _training_, more like. But either way, he actually liked being an Auror. Perhaps it's a way of self redemption for the fact that he used to be a Death Eater. Either way, he's really enjoying it.

It's been two years since Draco left Hogwarts, and now he will be promoted to being an actual Auror in about a month. _One last job_, his mentor said, _and you'll be amongst our ranks. Work hard._ His mentor was especially confident in him in comparison to his other Aurors-in-training. Draco's life turned around when the war was over. He wasn't a bad person, but he thought it was just fun to occasionally taunt people.

_One last job._ What is it going to be? This was the mission which determined the Aurors' futures. He cannot mess up. About more than half of the Aurors-in-training fail their last jobs. It was meant to be especially hard. He is receiving his assignment tomorrow. Draco couldn't sleep. What is it going to be…?

"-whoever fails his or her job will be introduced to other options after debriefing. You are not to-" Draco shuffled nervously as the invigilator recited to them the rules while they were all standing in a row. They were told to go to their mentor groups, and the mentors would assign them their jobs. It felt surreal, but if Draco was nervous, he did not show it. He was letting no one see through his mask. His mentor handed Draco his envelope. He opened it and read the letter.

It was a kidnapping case in Land's End. Draco couldn't help but sneer. _What is there even in Land's End?_

"_-the student assigned to this job is not to apparate._

_He/she is not to use the to use the following spells-"_

"Draco," his mentor called after him.

"Yes?" He waited until his mentor was sufficiently close enough to speak without anyone eavesdropping.

"Your job, it's a sensitive one. You are not to let anyone know about this." Draco raised one immaculately combed eyebrow. "It involves someone The Prophet would very much like to write an article on." Draco was skeptical. Maybe it's one of those new witches with the voice of a dead cat who would have liked to think that they were singers, both snobby and annoying. They don't even have a percentage of Draco's money to even be snobby in the first place.

"It's Harry Potter." His mentor revealed.

Draco's heart nearly skipped a beat. _Harry Potter?_ Draco retained his ice cold visage. "The kidnapped or the kidnaper?" He asked sarcastically. His mentor did not seem to get it.

"He's been kidnapped. It hasn't been revealed by The Prophet because his circle of very protective friends decided to make it look like he simply wanted to lie low for a while. Truth is, he has been missing for over two months. Only Kingsley and several of his hand picked aurors know about this, and they just managed to find where his kidnappers are. They are constantly moving, and we have just located them. The reason we picked you is because you are in his year group, and you of all people, would probably be the best to retrieve the target. This is your primary goal. A familiar face would do him good."

Harry Potter. That was a name he haven't heard of in a long time. That blacked haired prat with those clear green eyes. As anyone could have guessed, green was indeed Draco's favourite colour. Potter's eyes could have been nice if he wasn't always being such a git. Heck, Potter _is_ handsome, no matter how hard he tried denying it to himself.

Draco packed a bag and studied a book on portkeys. This would probably be the best way to get there since apparition was not allowed. He would transport by portkey several miles outside of the estimated site where Potter was held.

The weather was nice. He studied his surroundings. A nice breeze ran through his hair. He casted spells to locate the nearest wards. He found it. It was only a few miles west of where he was standing. He casted a glamour charm and started to walk westbound, and he encountered the first ward. Even with two years of Auror training, he never expected to be this good at spells when he began at it. He passed through the first ward without deactivating it. The next hour or two passed while Draco silently worked through the wards. He continued to ponder at Potter. Draco realised he liked boys since he was in his seventh year. Maybe it explained why he always inwardly rejected Pansy. He found himself staring more and more at Potter sometimes when he was still at Hogwarts. He admitted to himself he enjoyed his ride on the broomstick with Potter a bit too much while escaping the FiendFyre, but of course, no one else could ever know that. For a kidnapper, they were awfully careless, but perhaps the fact that they were constantly changing locations compensated for that.

The house was heavily shielded by a glamour charm, an alternated version to what Draco charmed himself with. He thought it would be best not to fiddle with it. He felt around the walls. It was small, made of wood. Perhaps a small cottage. Thinking quickly, he issued a small stream of smoke around a corner, where a window would least likely be build. The smoke contoured the house. He repeated this with several other places around the house. He found the door latch. "Homenum Revelio." He whispered. The house was empty. The curiosity of the great saviour, Harry Potter, kidnapped and haven't broken himself out irritated Draco. This lead to him acting very rash. He opened the door.

Draco was greeted by the full force of a hex which blew him off his feet. A rush of footsteps told him that about three or four people were running towards his direction. No time to just lie there and get hit. Draco quickly cast some self healing spells and jumped right back on his feet.

Instantly on alert, he casted a successful round of hexes and jinxes. His opponents were complete duelling amateurs. Draco casted a stunning hex to make sure they stayed down. There were four of them, and recognised them instantly. They were all Slytherin students, a few years his senior. If this was an idea of a sick joke by capturing Harry Potter, they certainly have taken the inter-house pranks too far. Two months. They have held Potter captive for two months, who knows what state he is in now? Draco shrugged. He really shouldn't care, but kidnappers would probably have kept him in poor conditions. Draco told himself he was just being a professional Auror, looking out for his target. Nothing else. He started looking around the cottage for Potter.

He found Potter, and Draco was completely shocked at the state he was in. Potter was in a bare room. He was naked, tied up and lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, shaking. He covered his face with his arms. There were thick ropes around his ankles, his thighs. His wrists were handcuffed together. There were cuts and scrapes covering his body, and his lightly tanned dark skin was discoloured with ugly bruises and scabs. He was horribly thin. Not only were those brainless bastards torturing him, they must also have been starving him. He felt a lurch in his stomach, ran towards Potter and kneeled down next to him.

"Potter! What in Merlin's name have they done to you?" He didn't move. "Potter?" Draco placed a hand on his shoulder and Potter winced. He buried his face even deeper in his hands. He realised he had just touched a fresh wound.

"M-make-" Potter rasped, then hacking coughs rattled his thin frame. "Make it quick this time… please?" Draco felt terrible. On one hand, he was supposed to remain professional, heal the wounds and send him back. But on the other… He dragged his fingers into Potter's black messy hair and gently caressed his scalp. Potter trembled.

"Potter, what are you talking about?" Draco casted a quick healing charm on his shoulder to show him that he was not one of his kidnappers.

"Don't hit me there again, please?" Potter pleaded. "Please? Please…" Potter began shaking and sobbing.

"Shhh… Potter, its over. I'm not them. I'm here to get you out." Unwillingly, he removed his hand from his hair. He untied the ropes on his ankle with his hands instead of with his wand to gain Potter's trust so that he wouldn't startle him. The ropes were crusted with blood and it stuck to his skin. "Potter, this is going to hurt," and Draco quickly ripped the rope off his skin. Potter barely flinched and trembled. Draco soothed his ankle with his hands and rubbed on it to get the blood flowing to his ice cold feet. He repeated the process with Potter's thighs. Draco absently noticed Potter had very soft skin. He casted several more healing spells on superficial wounds. He didn't dare do anything with the bruises because they may mean deeper injuries.

He massaged Potter's thighs. They were very smooth. "Are you feeling better?" Potter remained in a ball with his head still buried in his arms. He nodded, barely noticeable with his long messy black hair, which Draco longed to touch so badly.

"Potter?" Draco removed one hand from his face and pulled it as far away as the handcuffs allowed without pulling the other one. Potter's eyes were squeezed shut. "I'm here to take you home. You're safe, alright?" Potter nodded.

It killed Draco inside to see the Saviour of the Wizarding World at such a dismal state. He saved Draco during the war, and now it's his turn to save him. He made himself a promise to take good care of Potter. Draco sighed and removed his thick winter robe. He draped it over Potter and lied down in front of him. Potter stretched his legs out slightly. He resumed massaging his scalp and occasionally twirled his soft raven hair. He waited patiently for Potter to stop shivering.

The chains on Potter's handcuff links jingled slightly as he pulled the robe closer around his body. He coughed again. Draco sat up and Accio-ed a flask of water from his bag and tried to get Potter to sit up. He mumbled something and resisted Draco's efforts.

"Can't…" Potter mumbled. Draco sighed. It really hurt him to see Potter like that. "Can't sit."

"Mind if I check?"

Potter didn't reply. Draco stood up and tried to remove his robe. Potter's fingers snatched his wrists.

"Don't… please."

"Potter, what have they done to you?"

He didn't reply, but his fingers tightened.

"Potter, you are going to have to tell me. I need to know the extent of your injuries."

His fingers loosened and he once again buried his head in his hands. Finally, he nodded.

Draco's eyes feasted upon his body as he slowly removed his robe. He looked much better now that the horrible welts and scabs were gone. He trained his fingers on Potter's spine trying very hard not to caress, looking for the reason Potter couldn't sit. It wasn't until he reached the last vertebra did the horror of realisation wash over him.

Potter had been raped. _Repeatedly._ There was blood seeping in between his legs. Draco mentally punched himself. How could he have missed that? "Potter, _what_ _have they done?_ Bastards! Potter, roll over, I have to heal you."

He trembled and laid on his stomach, stretching his shackled hands in front of him. Draco allowed himself to lay his hands on his upper thighs and slowly prised his legs apart.

"Please… please don't… do anything… else…"

"Shhh… trust me. You can tell me to stop anytime you feel uncomfortable, alright?"

He healed Potter, one cut after another. Then he realised, there were cuts even on his balls and cock.

"Those sick fucks." Draco mumbled to himself. Without thinking, Draco reached downward, cupped his balls in his hands and examined those cuts.

"No! no, no… no, no, no, please! Don't start again!" Potter sobbed and once again curled into a ball. "Don't… please… please… anything, just not that…"

"Potter, look at me!" He looked at Draco and his tear stained eyes widened in recognisation.

"Ma… Malfoy? They told you to come here?" Potter tore at his robes and tried to push away. "You're one of them…" He said with a whisper. "Just be quick please? Don't… hurt me." Then he added with an even softer whisper. "Please?"

Draco held him into a tight embrace. "I am not one of them. I'm here to save you. Promise." Potter gave him a hesitant nod and fixed his eyes on Draco's. They were laced with pain, red and swollen. Draco didn't know what came over him, but he gave him a gentle, protective kiss on his forehead. Potter sighed, and leaned into him, then Draco gave him some water. Potter calmed.

"They never did that to me."

"Did what?"

"You know… kiss me." Potter blushed. Draco decided that the colour on his cheeks suited him.

"I'll do it again if you let me heal you." Draco nearly bit his tongue, but he decided to let it pass. Surprisingly, Potter nodded and rolled onto his back, chains clinking as he placed his hands on his abdomen. Potter sighed and closed his eyes.

Draco realised this was embarrassing for Potter, so he draped his robe across his upper body, and slowly healed him. Draco felt something stir inside of him which he suppressed for so long. Harry bloody Potter. All the fighting and taunting in the hallways back at Hogwarts. He still would not admit to himself that he liked Potter. But now, in this situation, he couldn't deny this. Draco Malfoy was into boys, Harry bloody Potter, in particular. He finished then looked up at Potter. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he bit his lower lip. His balls and cock were still in Draco's hands. He didn't want to let go. He twisted his hands experimentally and earned a small gasp from Potter. Draco wished he hadn't covered his body with his robe. Draco stilled himself.

"Do you know why they've taken you?" Potter's eyes fluttered open and nodded.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

"We-well… its… as I said, a long story, and complicated, really, but, well… it started out when… when I broke off my engagement with Ginny because… well, I like blokes, and-"

"You like blokes?" He liked blokes. He liked blokes!

"Yes." He whispered

"For how long?"

Potter stared at him for a while. "quite… long" He shifted a little "umm, are you, umm done?"

Draco realised he was still holding onto Potter's nether regions. He reluctantly let go and pulled his robe down. His hand went straight to Potter's dark hair and continued massaging his scalp. They remained like this for a while.

"Come on Potter, let's get you to St. Mungo's."

"Is there anywhere… less public? I want to avoid the media…" Without thinking, Draco Apparated them straight to the living room in his London apartment. The Ministry could deal with those sick bastards who kidnapped Potter themselves. He sent them a Patronus telling them Potter is safe with him and the kidnappers needed to be taken into custody.

"Where are we?" Potter asked

"My home."

"Ohh…" Potter looked around. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and you go get some rest."

"Could you by any chance take these off?" Indicating his handcuffs. "They are rather… annoying."

Draco almost chuckled._ Rather annoying._ He certainly has the ability of understating things. He lifted Potters hands. Draco absently noted again how soft his skin was. _Darn it Draco, focus._ He examined each cuff. No locks. He had no idea how they worked. Perhaps they were Sealed by a spell. "Finite Incantatum." No use. He tried other methods. Not even a hammer. They were all useless.

"Nothing works, Potter. I guess you'll just have to bear with them for a while."

Potter nodded.

"You haven't got any broken bones have you?"

Potter shook his head.

"Alright, sit for a while. I'll run you a hot bath, then I'll heal your bruises."

Draco gave him a tonic to help him feel better. It worked miraculously on Potter and the colour returned to his previously pale face. He gave Potter another one which had enhanced healing properties and sent Potter to the bath.

"Malfoy?" he called from Draco's bathroom after a while. He went in. "Umm, could you please… uh, give me a hand? I can't seem to wash my hair with these on. The chains get in the way." Draco pulled a stool and set it down next to his enormous tub. He took some of his favourite shampoo and began to lather up Potter's long black strands.

Potter winced, "I think they've hit me in the head." Draco parted his hair to find a patch of swollen skin.

"Merlin," Draco pressed around his head to check for more injuries "anywhere else?" Potter shook his head. "Alright, hold still," and Draco healed the swelling.

"Thanks." He mumbled, sighed, and leaned into Draco's hands. "Could you please, umm, continue?"

"But that's the only injury you've got."

"I mean… your massaging. You're very good."

Draco's heart seemed to swell up inside, and he continued with his nimble fingers. So Potter liked massages. He washed off the old suds and repeated with a new batch of shampoo.

"Potter, what happened to you?" Draco asked gently.

"Well, as I said earlier, I like blokes. Long story short, I never told Ginny about this because I didn't want to hurt her, but I've known for a while since… well never mind." Potter swallowed and continued. "Ginny hired someone to give me a scare when I finally told her, I've known about that too, but the problem was, I didn't know who she's hired. I was just going to pay them off with double what Ginny was paying them, but it turns out, they were sons of the Death Eaters whom I've put into Azkaban after the War. They kidnapped me, and Ginny's revenge turned into their personal vendetta. No one ever found out where we were because we kept moving and changing locations. They drugged me most of the time so I wouldn't struggle when they… you know… luckily I either wasn't awake or didn't remember most of it." Draco was so dumbfounded that he stopped massaging Potter's scalp. "Why are you stopping?"

"Its just… you've been through so much, Potter. Are you alright?"

"I am now." Potter turned towards Draco and gave him his first smile in seven months. "Thanks, Malfoy." Without thinking again, Draco leaned forward and gave him another kiss on his forehead.

_He kissed me again! _ Harry thought. _Is this his way of being nice? Did he do this because I'm gay? Hold on, did he kiss be before or after I told him I was gay the first time? It's all so fuzzy… _A thousand thoughts were running through Harry's head. _He kissed me…_ Harry smiled again as if he were drunk. _I'll kiss him this time… if it turns out bad, I'll play it off on the head injury. What have I got to lose anyway? Two months of torture… _Harry looped his shackled hands over Malfoy's head, pulled him in and crushed his lips onto Malfoy's. _I am finally kissing Draco Malfoy, after all this time. This is bloody brilliant._

Draco's head was spinning. Potter's sweet mouth was pressed against his. He didn't believe it. He opened his mouth and his tongue flicked over Potter's experimentally. To his surprise, Potter opened his mouth and their tongues twisted around each other. It was sweet, tentative, and unsteady. Potter's hands tightened and pulled Draco even closer. Draco chuckled.

"Potter, stop, or I'm going to fall in."

"Hmm… your tub seems large enough." Potter was definitely stronger than he looked. With one swift turn, Potter momentarily broke the kiss and twisted his body. Draco fell into the tub, still wearing his pristine white shirt and gunmetal grey trousers. Their lips connected again and their tongues once again twirled ad pivot around each other, but this time, more assertive and all the more sweeter.

"Merlin Potter, all this time." Draco said when they broke for air. "All this time."

"All this time?"

"Since we were in Hogwarts. All this time, hurling insults at each other. I've known too, I like blokes. I think I've liked you even back then."

"You… used to?"

"Not to worry Potter, I probably still do."

"Wash my back?" Potter gave him a shy grin and turned around. He perched his arms upon the edge of the tub. Draco took a sponge and scrubbed his back. "Hmm… you're great." Draco pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. His other hand roamed Potter's body, his arms, his chest, his torso-

"I'm tired… help me dry up?" Potter turned around and gave him another grin. Draco got up and stepped out of the bath. His shirt and trousers clung uncomfortably to his skin.

"Merlin Potter, next time you drag me in the tub, at least make sure I'm not fully clothed-" Draco stopped abruptly and bit his tongue. "I mean-"

"Alright. Next time." Potter grinned shyly.

_Darn this Potter._

Potter climbed out of the tub and Draco wrapped a towel around him. He brought it up around Potter's head and gently dried it while massaging his scalp. Potter closed his eyes and leaned in to his touch. The sight of Potter made Draco want more. He dropped the towel and kissed Potter again. Potter groaned.

"Your shirt is all wet."

"Want me to take it off?"

Potter drew a sharp breath. "Alright…"

Draco unbuttoned the first few buttons and pulled his shirt over his head. "What about my trousers? Are they making you wet?" Draco teased.

"Yeah… yeah they are." He muttered and blushed. The sight of Draco stripping clearly had an effect on Potter's growing erection. His socks followed, leaving him clad only in his boxers. Potter looped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him again. Draco suddenly grew concerned and broke the kiss.

"Potter, are you alright with this?"

"I'm… scared, but… yeah… I think I want you." Potter's erection pressed into Draco's own growing one. "Pretty bad." Potter grinned sheepishly again.

"Bed?"

"Yes."

Draco walked Potter to his bed and sprawled on his silk covering. This ministry issued one room apartment is dismally small, but for once in two years, Draco didn't mind the fact that it only had one room.

Draco kissed a trail down Potter's chest until he reached Potter's throbbing erection. "Ready?" Potter bit his lip and nodded. He licked a stripe up Potter's cock and earned a soft moan. He tongued his head, then without a warning, wrapped his lips all around Potter's cock whole. Potter bucked his hips and gave a strangled cry which Draco decided he'll never get tired of. Draco gripped his hips and started bobbing his head. He heard a faint clink of chains as Potter looped his handcuffed hands once again around his head. His fingers weaved through Draco's golden strands as Draco focused all his attention on Potter's cock.

Potter's grip suddenly tightened. "Malfoy…" he moaned softly. "Malfoy… I'm-"

"Hush…" Draco stopped and kissed Potter on the lips, muffling Potter's moan of protest. "Harry, if you want me to continue, call me Draco." Draco cupped his face with both hands and kissed him again.

"Draco. Yes…" He whispered hoarsely. Harry's hands moved down and gripped at Draco's boxers. Draco pulled them off. His hand gripped Potter's cock and stroked it. "Draco…"

"I love the sounds you make Harry." He breathed into Harry's ear. Harry smiled and whispered his name again. "Draco." Draco's cock joined Harry's and he pumped them together. "Draco, Draco." Harry's voice was enough to send Draco over the edge.

"Merlin Draco… I… I'm going to-" Harry never finished his sentence. He moaned and cried as orgasm washed all over his body at the same time with Draco. His back arched off the mattress and Draco wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist. He kissed Harry and their tongues twirled around each other.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" He moaned and buried his face into Harry's soft black hair. "Harry…" He held Harry tightly and they came at the same time, spilling milky white liquid all over their abdomen. Draco pumped until he drew the last drop from Harry.

Draco muttered a quick cleaning spell and pulled them into his silk cover. Draco kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I could really get used to this." Harry grinned again. Draco loved the way Harry grinned, and kissed him again on the forehead. Their legs twined together.

"Go to sleep now Harry."


End file.
